Daisy
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Flaky has a baby named Daisy. And at the same time gets a letter from Flippy. Was Daisy's existance really a secret? Will be turning into a chapter fic when I find the time.


**Bonjour, mon ami! I know I usually do Okami and Tokyo Mew Mew, but I'd like to try something else for a change. You see, ever since my friends got me into it, I've fallen in love with the Happy Tree Friends. If you'd like to watch it, mere warning. IT CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE. Though it looks like a child's show, it's not. This fanfiction is free of that junk. **

**Anyways, on wiss de show! **

I couldn't be happier. What was happening was better than chocolate chip cookies, birthday parties, and having many other good times. I was lying in my hospital bed, breathing deeply, I was tired. My hospital gown was so tight, I thought it might suffocate me. I cough a few times and gasped for breath.

I rubbed my arms and throat. I had been screaming at the top of my lungs, almost to the point of losing my voice and I had been flailing my arms around, smacking the iron rails of the bed, the wall behind me, and some of the equipment. Never mind the pain, it wasn't much of a distraction. I was waiting.

Waiting for her. . ._her_.

Ever since I discovered her, I've been happier than Cuddles and Giggles combined! I didn't tell anyone about her, I wanted to surprise everyone, even _her_ father. Though, I don't think he'd care right now. Wait, he doesn't even know, does he?

That hurts me deeply, but I shouldn't waste this day feeling pain. Anyway, I was waiting an hour, maybe two, for Lumpy to bring her in. He had to do some screens and checks to make sure she had no birth defects. Finally, after the third hour, Lumpy returned. He had on a snow-white doctor's coat with stethoscope around his neck, holding a little pink bundle in his arms. My heart thumped in my chest.

Was she okay? Was my daughter. Lumpy's smiled told me everything.

"Congrats, Flaky! She's perfectly healthy" he said joyfully. A smile appeared on my face and I suddenly felt jumpy. I reached across the room for her, hoping my arms would stretch many feet and snatch her from Lumpy's cradled arms. "Can I have her? Can I hold her? Please? Pretty please with chocolate-covered strawberries on top?" I begged.

Lumpy laughed a hefty moose laugh, nice and deep. He smiled at me again. "Settle down please. I'm certain you wouldn't to drop your child, now would you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. I had to retrain myself from being jumpy as Lumpy walked across the room and deposited my daughter in my arms. I smiled with tears in my eyes.

My daughter.

She had red fur like me, and some of her quills were red too, but a few others were green. She had a cold, wet, black nose that wiggled every few seconds. I smiled and held her close.

"Hi there, Daisy" I said, tapping her nose. She smiled and snuggled into me, her breathing even. I heard the door open and I looked up. Cuddles was shaking off his umbrella and place it against the wall. He smiled at me. "Hey Flaky! When Nutty called and told me you were in labor, I rushed out the door and came here as fast as I could! Unfortunately, I got stuck in traffic" he explained. I shook my head and smiled.

"That's alright. Come here, I want you to meet my daughter" I whispered. Cuddles hopped over to me and peered at my sleeping child. He smiled and made an "awww" noise. Daisy started snoring, it was rather cute. After a few minutes, Lumpy let everyone come in. Petunia, Giggles, Nutty, Lammy, Sniffles, Russell, and someone I was not familiar with entered the room.

We all stared at him. He was a dark red snow leopard with black spots and dark green eyes. He wore a military uniform, the symbol on his hat told me he was a lieutenant. Before one of us could speak, he saluted and started talking.

"Hello citizens! I am Lieutenant Scratcher. I have a letter for someone called Ms. Flaky. Is she here?" he asked, his voice deep and professional sounding. I raised my hand-err-paw, I mean. "She is right here, Lieutenant" I said causally. He made a "ah" sound and walked over to me. He slipped the envelope into my paw and stepped back.

I gave Daisy to Nutty to hold while I held the envelope. The address was labeled to me, but there was no return address. Judging from who had brought it, I guessed it could only be one person.

Flippy.

I ripped out the letter quietly, so my daughter wouldn't wake up and read the letter to myself.

_Dear Flaky, _

_How are you, dear? I really miss you. I wish I could come home, but the enemy has us against a wall right now. I won't be home for another 2 months. Sorry. _

_Love, Flippy _

_P.S. Did you really think you could hide your pregnancy from me? _

I was shocked and happy at the same time. Giggles came up to me and shook me. "Flaky are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern. I shook my head and looked at her. I nodded and sighed. He knew. Flippy knew. It was sort of odd, how did he figure it out? I never told him. Maybe Lumpy told him. The moose was, after all, one of Flippy's friends and Lumpy was the one who did the ultrasound.

I laughed a little to myself. I couldn't keep a secret from Flippy at all. I could never in this life. Anyway, I took Daisy from Nutty and rocked her back and forth. She giggled and so did we. This was a happy day.

_A month later. . ._

It had been a month since Daisy was born. I was allowed to leave the hospital after a few days. Petunia had bought me parenting books that would help me raise Daisy. She also taught me how to feed, bath, dress her and change her diapers.

I don't mind being a mom at all. Though, it is hard to wake up at 2 in the morning to feed Daisy and put her back to bed. I sometimes have Nutty do that, but he always forgets something. One time, he forgot to heat up her milk. I woke up to find that Daisy had vomited in her crib. I made Nutty clean it up as punishment.

Daisy acts like me a lot. She's very nervous and shy. She only feels comfortable when I hold her. However, she doesn't mind Petunia, Cuddles, Sniffles or Nutty holding her. She dislikes Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty, and Mime. I don't know why though. She is also very quiet and nervous to try new things, especially food.

I tried to get her to eat mashed carrots, but she kept turning her head away. Another time, I gave her mashed peas, but the minute I turned I found her bowl plastered to Nutty's face. I laughed a little, but stopped when Nutty pressed the bowl to my face. The sequence lasted for about 5 minutes, until Daisy started crying for me.

She knows a few words, such as "Mama", "Cookie", "Food", and "Butterfly". She has mixed up my friends' names. She calls Cuddles "Fwuhdles", Petunia, "Puhtunya", Nutty, "Nuhtie", and Giggles, "Wriggles". Off course I don't expect her to talk normally right away. That'd be silly.

Well, right now I am sitting on the couch, watching my favorite show, holding a baby bottle, and watching Daisy suck it up happily. When she is done, I burp her. Her burps are quiet, so soft that I have to listen really hard to hear them. I rock gently and sing to her.

That's when the doorbell rang. I knew Nutty was in the next room, taking a nap. I slipped off the couch with Daisy in my arms and went to the door. I pulled it open and there stood Lieutenant Scratcher. He saluted.

"Hello Ms. Flaky"

"Hello Lieutenant"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. What brings you here?" I asked. Scratcher dropped his arm and shuffled through is service coat. He removed a letter from his pocket. Coming up behind him, was a soldier, I could tell from the symbol on his cap, with a bouquet of daises. I took the letter and the daises from them. They saluted me, turned back to the military truck and drove off. I closed the door and returned to the couch.

I set Daisy in my lap and ripped open the envelope. The letter read:

_Dear Flaky, _

_I'll be coming home sooner than I thought. Apparently, the enemy general is low on troops, so the war has halted for the time being to regroup. I'll be back in two weeks! Oh, and I sent some daises I bought in a market over in an African city. I hope you and our child like them. The reason I sent you daises is because they are your favorite flowers and I thought that if we had a girl, her name should be Daisy. Anyway, I miss you and can't wait to see you again. _

_Love, Flippy. _

_P.S. It's a girl, isn't it? _

I smiled at the letter and looked down at Daisy. She was smiling too.

"Daddy's coming home real soon, sweetie" I whispered. She giggled and smiled some more. I took a flower from the bouquet and placed it in her quills. The daisy would be her trademark. Because her name is Daisy.

And I love her very much.

***looks around* Okay, I think that went pretty well. What do you think? You can tell me all about it in your review. I'd like to thank my two best friends for getting me addicted to HTF. It's my latest obsession. Hopefully it's a healthy one. Adieu, mon ami! **

**~*Yuki*~**


End file.
